It is comprised of four universities in a multidisciplinary approach to improve the survival of patients with primary malignant melanoma arising in the skin. During the feasibility grant, 117 patients with primary melanoma have been accessed. Clinical Data, Initial Therapy Record, Pathology Data, and Follow-up forms have been completed and these will assure a uniform approach to patients with primary melanoma by all members of the group. Each member of the MCCG will maintain an instituion-based melanoma consultation and management clinic (Pigmented Lesion Clinic) to serve hospitals and physicians as a regional melanoma center. Following histologic staging of the primary tumor by a now widely-accepted new classification of primary melanoma, patients with "high-risk" primary melanomas will be treated in a randomized manner by one of three protocols: transfer factor, Levamisole, and Imidizole Carboxamide (DTIC). The immunologic status of patients having primary melanoma will be studied by correlation of cell-mediated and humoral immunological studies with the type and level of invasion of the primary neoplasm, the cellular response, the melanoma-cell type, and the presence or absence of regressive phenomenon. Sequential immunologic studies (U. California, New York Univ.) will be correlated with the subsequent course of the neoplasm and with therapy with transfer factor, Levamisole and DTIC. Research on methods of estimating dissemination of disease will be done by use of recently developed tests for melanogens (U. Calif.) and by a radioimmunoassay for serum tyrosinase which is being developed (Harvard). Finally, each participating member of the MCCG will develop an intensive educational effort in the early detection of primary melanoma, an effort that has already been shown to result in the discovery of an increased number of very early and probably curable primary melanomas.